My Promise
by Maria65
Summary: First TMM story. Kirina is working at the Cafe when her 'fiance', Zoren, comes by. Kasando isn't too happy to see her with him, and follows them, but that's when he learns the truth. What exactly has Zoren done to Kirina? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Not really kishigo, and there are 3 OC's.


Kirina growled as another man whistled at her as she passed him toward Ichigo to grab a few trays. She should be use to it by now, men often hit on her ever since she began working there again, but today would be a bad day. Zoren was coming by to pick her up after work, and Kasando, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were there, but the men still pursued her. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, and she stiffened...not again.

"Hey there cutie pie." a guy said, and looking over her shoulder, she saw it was one of the regular's.

He was a well built man, buff and muscular, but still quite handsome in the face...but bad manner's. He often came by when she was working, and didn't even stop by when she wasn't, and she knew he was after her as a result. She felt someone glaring at the guy, and looked to her left only to see Kasando seeming to radiate with fury. His gold eyes bore into the guys skull, as if wishing to kill him, and he slowly stood, his slight spiky black hair moving with his movement's. Ryou, and everyone else backed up, even the customer's as they saw Kasando stalk toward the guy and Kirina. Many men have been beaten to a pulp by Kasando for making move's on Kirina, resulting in many believing they were dating, but she always said she was taken...which was true. Grabbing the guy by the back of his neck, Kasando yanked his head back, glaring the guy in the eye.

"Hands off guy, she's already taken!" Kasando shouted, and pushed him away from Kirina, allowing Kirina to go to the back to help Ichigo.

Kasando went and sat back down beside his younger brother, Kisshu, who smirked at Kasando. All their ears were human-like, a necklace hanging off each of them. Kisshu had a red necklace; Kasando had a blue necklace and a red, but he was wearing his blue one; Taruto was wearing a yellow necklace; and Pai was wearing a choker with a green gem attached to it.

"Possessive much, Kasando?" Kisshu questioned, and Kasando shrugged, touching the scar on his cheek, before sighing.

"Maybe. I can't help but feel jealous when another guy looks at her with lust." Kasando grumbled out, and Kisshu chuckled.

"Just as I thought. You know Kasando, she might be your soul-mate." Kisshu stated, and Kasando snarled at him, glaring at him.

Kisshu was always talking about soul-mates, even stating that Ichigo was his soul-mate, and though Ichigo had broken up with Masaya, Kisshu was waiting till she recovered before even trying to date her. Yet, he had noticed she had been giving his lingering glance's, as if waiting for him to do something. Kisshu sometimes worked at the cafe, though only on weekend's with Pai, Taruto, and Kasando, as to give them something to do. Kisshu and Kasando lived with Kirina, and as she went to the studio on weekend's, she'd drop them off at the cafe since it was on her way to the studio.

"Kisshu, just because Ichigo **is** your soul-mate doesn't mean Kirina is mine." Kasando said, looking away ashamed.

He had often fantasized about him and Kirina being mate's...but he knew it was impossible. Kirina was with Zoren, and while at points she seemed distant, there were other time's she was smiling, and he could tell she loved him much more than anything else. Pai sighed, before flicking Kasandos' forehead, who glared at him. Pai was bonded to Lettuce, he had bonded a month after they returned, he lived with her in her apartment, and he parent's objected after first, but after some much begging from Lettuce, they relented.

"Kasando, you best focus. We got work tomorrow, and if you fantasize now, you'll stay that way, even during work tomorrow." Pai stated, and Kasando growled, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, is that Zoren?" Taruto suddenly pipped up, and they looked at the door.

Zoren opened the door, and walked in, his light green eyes scanning the cafe. His eyes landed on Kasando and the others, causing him to glare and growl at them, and Kasando glared back, his gold eyes filled with wariness.

_'He's early...'_ Kasando thought, worried as Kirina ran toward him.

"Zoren, you're early." Kirina whispered softly to him, giving his a loving smile.

Zoren returned the smile, though it seemed slightly forced to Kasando, who suddenly narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, he could tell. He saw them talk, and wished he still had his alien hearing. He saw Kirina mumble something, as though nervous, before he saw Zoren glared at her, and raise his hand slightly, grabbing the throat gently, causing Kirina to wince. Kasandos' eyes widened in anger, his pupil's shrinking in rage, and Kisshu froze his feet, shaking his head. He didn't see what was going on, his eyes focused on Kasando after Zoren had walked in.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Kirina said, catching Kisshus' attention as she walked to the back to talk to Ryou.

They watched as Zoren waited by the doors for her to come out. They heard a little bit of shouting, before it went strangely quiet, and Kirina walked out, nodded to Zoren, and walked back in as Ichigo walked toward them.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked her as she gave them all a drink.

"Kirina asked if she could get off early since Zoren want's her to. Ryou objected, but once Kirina told him Zoren would do something Ryou didn't like, Ryou said alright." Ichigo stated, but they saw the concern in her brown eyes.

"Something's not right. Zoren wouldn't usually do something like this." Pai said, shocking them with the observation he had.

Suddenly they heard the door to the back open, and Kirina came out wearing a green tied shirt, with a mid-drifted white shirt under it, navy jeans, and tennis shoes. She looked at Zoren, but they clearly saw the worry and confusion in her eye's.

"Ready?" Zoren snapped a little, catching everyone in the cafe's attention.

Kirina nodded, not willing to say anything as she tugged her purse to her shoulder. As they left, Zoren sighed, took his necklace off, and teleported out before any of the customer's noticed, and Kisshu cursed himself. Kasando was going to follow them, so Kisshu shouted to his brother telepathically.

**_'What are you doing?!'_** Kisshu shouted, but felt Kasando ignore him, and sighed.

"This isn't going to turn out good." Kisshu said, and Pai, Taruto, and Ichigo paled.

**With Kirina:** Kirina gasped as she felt Zoren drag her behind him, and worry began to well in her heart. She could tell he was angry, and she knew this would turn out bad.

_'Please...just don't let him hit me...'_ Kirina thought worriedly.

"Kirina..." Zoren said as they stopped, but didn't turn toward her as he let her wrist go.

"Yes?" She questioned, willing her voice to stay stable.

Zoren spun around, slapping Kirina in the process, causing her to fall, and cup her stinging cheek.

"What have I told you about those four men being at the cafe?" Zoren questioned, glaring at Kirina, rage in his green eyes.

"I can't stop them Zoren, they not only work there, but stop by as regular's. I can't stop customer's from coming in." Kirina said, shaking a little in fear.

Zoren growled, before yanking her up, and holding her shoulders' tightly, enough to leave red imprints as she winced.

"I told you, you are mine! No one else's, mine! If I see those men there again, I will hurt them, understand?!" Zoren shouted at her, causing her to flinch back and whimper.

"I-I can't prevent them from coming in Zoren. I...I'm n-not allowed..." Kirina said, causing Zoren to punched her stomach.

Kirinas' eyes widened as the wind left her, before she felt herself sink to her knee's. She felt something hit the side of her head, before she looked up, only to see Zoren glaring at her, face twisted in rage as he lifted a leg, and kicked her. Kirina screamed in pain, and Zoren only seemed displeased by that as he grabbed her arm and yanked her up, causing her to whimper in pain. Bruise's covered her arms as they had been covered by makeup, and she had a purple bruise on her stomach, one forming on the side of her forehead, and a red imprint was left around her throat, shoulders, and left cheek. Zoren went to smack her again, but someone caught his arm.

"Hitting a woman? That's low, Zoren." a males' voice growled out, before Zoren was flipped, landing on his back harshly.

"K-Kasando..." Kirina said weakly, sliding to her knee's in pain.

Kasando brought out his short swords, and pointed one at Zoren.

"Now, if you don't want one of these swords in your heart, I suggest you high-tail it out of her, or else I'll kill you. I may not be as strong as Kisshu, but I am faster." Kasando stated, a look of burning rage in his gold eyes.

Zoren growled, and took a step forward, causing Kirina to flinch, and Kasando to cross his swords, an energy ball forming. Snarling, Zoren ran off, but not before glaring at Kirina one last time before he disappeared. Kasandos' swords disappeared, before he heard sniffling. Turning around, Kasando knelt to Kirina and carefully cupped her face as she started crying.

"Wh-what did I-I d-do wrong? When d-did h-he change?! I don't u-understand a-anymore!" Kirina shouted, clutching the sides of her head as she began sobbing harder.

Kasandos' heart nearly broke at the sight of seeing her so vulnerable. He had always loved Kirina, ever since he laid eyes on her, she was interesting. He also loved it when her ears and tail would pop out, and he always played with her ears as a result. He felt something inside him click, and he hugged her, careful of her bruise's. Kirina hugged back, grateful to have someone there for her.

"He doesn't deserve you Kirina, he's too much of an asshole to see everything you've done. To realize you literally gave up everything to be with him." Kasando said, standing, carrying her.

"You need to leave him Kirina, before he kills you." Kasando said, and Kirina looked away ashamed, she had nothing to say to that.

It was night as Kirina lay in her room, feeling safer than ever before as Kasando hugged her, his face resting on her shoulder as he slept, but his twitching ears told her he was alert. Zoren had attempted another strike on Kirina when she got home, but Zakuro returned just in time, and ran him off. Kisshu was asleep in the room across from her's, and Zakuro was asleep down the hall, two door's on the left. She leaned back a bit more, Kasandos' arms around her waist rising a little as he opened his eyes, and looked at her sleepily.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned the bruise on her stomach was worse.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." Kirina said, and Kasando gently placed a hand on her stomach.

His hand began to glow, and soon her bruise was gone, and she sighed in relief. She wasn't sore there anymore, and she smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks Kasando." Kirina said sincerely.

"No problem. Are you tired?" Kasando asked, and Kirina nodded.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." Kasando said, getting off, letting her lay down.

After she was sound asleep, Kasando rubbed her head, before kissing her forehead, leaning his head against her's.

"I promise Kirina, I won't let him hurt you anymore." Kasando said as the moon began to set.


End file.
